All I Want for Christmas
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Is you...Dead. One shot.


**A/N: This is a companion fic to "Final Hour." You don't HAVE to read that one to understand this one, but it would seriously help. Just know that the main character is never named, but he is a WWE Supserstar (Yes, this still takes place as if they were in high school). All of the references to the main story made in this one shot do not give anything away. This doesn't happen in the real story, but I felt that the plot line for that story fit well with this idea.**

_?'s POV_

Everything is perfect for tonight. I've never been so excited for anything in my life. It's Christmas Eve. My parents are out for dinner. We will have the house to ourselves.

Tonight, Maria, you will die.

* * *

With every tick of the clock above the roaring fireplace, my heart beats faster and faster. Just the thought of us being here alone together is enough to entice the craziest of criminals.

And I am just that crazy criminal.

If only you knew what I've done. I've killed John and Chris because they were getting too close to you. They would ruin your perfect innocence. They would ruin everything I love about you.

And most of all, they'd ruin me.

I killed that Cody kid out of anger. And you're the one who put me through all of this anger, Maria. Now, don't you feel guilty? But I'll never tell you that. Seeing you in any form of sadness, or anything less of sheer happiness, is too much for me to bear.

And it sucks that I cannot stand you one bit. I want you dead just as I want everyone else dead.

But I'd never tell you, my girlfriend, that, now would I?

* * *

The doorbell rings. The clock chimes seven o'clock.

Right on time.

I go and answer the door for Maria I open the door, and her sweet scent intoxicates me. How am I ever going to live without this smell in my life?

There's snowflakes in her hair. A few of them fall out as she takes off her white knit cap once she entered my home and her soon to be death bed. The rest will melt from the warmth of the fire. I hope they don't frizz out her hair. Maria was meant to be perfect when she dies.

"Hey, baby," I say after her jacket is hung in the closet and she takes in the sight of the room my parents have decorated for this bloody holiday.

"Hey," she smiles, and she wrapped her arms around me.

I want to crush her ribs, but I don't. I won't. Not yet, at least.

"This looks really nice, hun," Maria notes, looking around the room. She took my hand and led me over to the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," I responded. It was then that I noticed all the ways I could kill her right now, if I wanted to.

I could push her in the fire.

I could slip cleaning substances in her drink.

I could electrocute her.

But only the best of deaths is what my Maria deserves.

She decided that she wanted to order "The Notebook." That was the best and worst movie she could possibly pick. It was the best because it would remind me how much I loved her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. It was the worst because it was long, and I had plenty of time to contemplate how I was going to end her life tonight.

* * *

"Maria...wake up," I whispered. Little did she know, sleep was the safest haven for her. I've tried to get her in her sleep before, but someone, she always foiled me without knowing it. I gently shook her. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder during the movie of her choosing.

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she stirred awake, smiling at me. Her green eyes were brighter than the lights on my Christmas tree.

How horrible it will feel to never see those eyes alive again.

"I have something for you," I said, getting up and reaching under the tree for a small wrapped box.

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" she squealed. It looks like the bribe of presents had fully woken her up. How material of my Maria, but hey, I love the girl.

She tore off the wrapping paper, an excited grin plastered on her face. She opened the small box and sighed.

"Oh, baby, how did you know?" she asked, taking the delicate necklace in her equally delicate hands.

Part of me wanted to snap her fingers off.

I smiled and chuckled at her adorable confusion. "I have my ways. Here, let me put it on for you," I offered. I extended my hand out to her and she placed the jewel butterfly necklace into it.

I stood up and walked behind the couch to put the necklace around her gorgeous neck. I brought my arms down and the butterfly charm rested on her clavicle.

It took everything I had inside of me to not pull my hands back and strangle her with the chain. But, I think the chain would snap under the force.

She stood up and sat on backwards on her knees, so that she was facing me. Her sweet arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down, embracing me with a kiss.

If I were an animal, she would be eaten alive.

"Thank you, baby. This Christmas has been perfect."

But that was where she was wrong. The perfect Christmas would be spent at her gravestone.

And I would put that star on her headstone.


End file.
